The return
by AlmightyCookieMonster
Summary: 22 years after Riddick escaped from the planet with creatures he hoped never to face again, he has to return. But something is not as it seems on the planet, something is now more wrong than before...
1. Intro

"You made two mistakes," A voice said, coming from behind Hanna. "One: you never gave me your number; and two: you didn't cover your tracks."

Hanna smirked, and turned around, putting the blooded up blades back into her belt. "You followed me then? You watched me kill all these people, and yet you didn't help?" She asked, pushing Riddick in the chest. "I knew it was hard to trust you, ever since Kyra died. But do you really have to test me; to check if I'm worthy enough?" She asked, her eyes looking up to his, without even twitching.

He smiled, "Of course I followed you, Hanna. I've already lost Kyra; what good will losing you do?"

"No bloody good at all," Hanna replied fiercely. Her face was dripping with sweat, her hair had blood stains in it, so was her body. But she was used to it, it was nothing. She had killed too many people to let those details mess up her figure.

"No good at all," Riddick repeated, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, you got them done then?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Don't change the subject, Riddick!" Hanna shouted, taking a step back in the dark, "I want to know why you followed me, but didn't help. My eyes and what I've done, is none of your business."

She could see his smile, his so amused smile. Like this was all a game, most probably it was.

"I followed you because you have a knack to getting into trouble. No other reason," He said, "And I didn't help you, because you were perfectly capable of slaughtering these people by yourself."

Hanna's gaze drifted around the floor, where several cut up bodies lay. "I did not slaughter them. They deserved to be killed," Hanna said, looking back up. "Their minds were already dead, I just helped their bodies keep up,"

Riddick grinned, "However you put it, beautiful," He replied, before moving into the shadows, and looking back at Hanna. "You've got your eyes fixed," He said, pulling his black goggles over his eyes.

Hanna smiled, doing the same. "Yes, I did. Kyra never got the chance, I had to do it for her," She replied, and followed Riddick out without further conversation.

Riddick grinned, hearing the faint sound of 'Getting Away With Murder' coming from Hanna's pocket. "You always listen to music after a slaughter, or just when you're pissed at me?" He asked, glancing back at her, and ducking just as quickly as a blade was thrown over his head.

"Always,"


	2. All Stupidity?

Riddick looked over at the sleeping form of Hanna. Her blond hair was covering her face, and a slow and steady breathing rhythm came from her mouth; her stomach sinking and rising to the exact beat of her breath. Why had he let her convince him into going back? He hated that planet, too many memories rested there.

Hanna stirred, opening her eyes. "Far left?" She asked, yawning. She brushed her hair out of her face, and Riddick looked at her again.

"Not too far, princess," He said, enjoying the fact that she couldn't throw a blade at him now. The risk of cutting a wire, or hitting part of the ship was too risky. He looked at her, she had her eyes covered by a pair of black goggles. Matching his own. He hadn't managed to figure out why she had fixed her eyes, so that she could have the same advantage as him when she got caught? He doubted it. There was something deeper, but she hadn't decided to tell yet.

"Call me princess once more, and I'll strangle you with those wires," Hanna said, studying her nails, "Hmm…They've got some blood stains on them…Riddick, be a gent, and hand me some tissues?" She asked, looking up at him, and smiling.

Riddick rolled his eyes, "Living with you on this ride is worse than with Paris," He said, handing her the box.

Hanna merely grinned, "Thanks, sweetie." She said, starting to wipe her nails with one of the tissues. "And I'm sure you'll get used to it, I mean after all, you agreed to go with me on this trip." She said, and looked up at him.

"Only because I need to look out for you. You're Jack's sister, I already failed her, I won't fail you," He muttered, and felt a hand around his shoulder alarmingly quickly.

"You don't have to look out for me," Hanna whispered in his ear, "Because when we land on that planet, my safety level will rise alarmingly quickly. After all, night time is only three days away," She said, and pressed a blade on his shoulder, never quite penetrating the skin.

"You're full of shit, you know that?" Riddick asked, grabbing Hanna's wrist, and getting the blade, she merely let him. "You're not only risking my life, but you're risking yours. What business do you have on that planet anyways?"

"Something too deep for you to understand, Riddick." Hanna said, her face falling for a second.

"Try me,"

"You never had to live with Jack, telling me about her adventures on that planet. About how no one can face those creatures again, about how _only _she, you and Imam could survive it. As if I wasn't mad enough that she had left without me, but now she had to go around and boast about it. I talked back, and she said that if she didn't die when she was going to jail, she'd take me there. If not, then I'd get there myself, and she'd look out for me. I don't go back on promises nor dares, Riddick."

"So, this is just plain stupidity we're talking about here?"


	3. Real Beauty

A/N: Forgot to say that I do not own Riddick, or anything else other than Hanna. Well, actually Hanna owns herself, but you get the idea. Got a request to make my chapters longer, and I'll try…But it depends on what I come up with…

* * *

"Land it already, Riddick!" Hanna shouted from her seat, looking a bit put out by the fact that Riddick had denied her to control the ship.

"If you'd stop complaining, and shut the fuck up, perhaps I would," Riddick said, although doing just as she said. "I still think this is a stupid idea…" He added, looking sideways at her.

"Didn't ask of your opinion," Hanna retorted, fingering a lock of her blond hair. "And you can't exactly talk either; you've done more stupid things than this."

"Done more stupid things than going back to a planet infested with creatures that rips your flesh off your bones as soon as you walk into the dark?" Riddick asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him. "Unlikely…"

Hanna kept quiet, just as Riddick finally landed the ship safely on the ground. She looked out, and grinned, "I see a ship wreck…And it has 'Riddick has been here' written all over it," Hanna taunted, unbuckling herself from the seat and getting up. "C'mon, let's see if there's anything there we can use…"

"There isn't. I'm sure we took everything, the only thing inside there is two skeletons and the creatures…"

"Oh goody…I've wanted to face one of them,"

"You are bloody stupid,"

"Blond, not stupid, Riddick…" Hanna said, getting two flashlights and throwing one to Riddick. "C'mon darling, time for a reunion…" Knowing Riddick was rolling his eyes, the amused smile back on his face; even though she had her back turned to him. Pressing the button, and waiting for the door to open, she felt Riddick's presence behind her, and softly pressed a blade to his leg. "No funny stuff,"

"Why is it that both you and Kyra always carried blades?" Riddick asked, moving a bit back so that Hanna couldn't reach him with the blade. She was small for her age; something most people thought was to their advantage. But she was deadly, and in a fight between her and him, he wasn't sure who'd win.

"Blades are really a woman's best friend…We just say diamonds so men won't take us as a threat," Riddick snorted, following Hanna out on the ground, where she kneeled down on the ground. She started to brush the ground a little, "I spy bones from a human," She said, standing up. "Who died at this spot?" She asked, looking up at him through the black goggles.

"Someone who was stupid enough to stand up too quickly," Riddick said, grabbing Hanna's arm and pulling her up. "C'mon princess, you wanted to explore the ship, let's do so…" He said, tousling up her hair at the same time.

"You are signing your death petition, Riddick; slowly but steadily."

"As long as you kill me, and not one of the beasts on this planet, I won't complain…" Riddick glanced at Hanna just in time to see her roll her eyes, although in a good natured way.

Hanna walked into the abandoned ship, the sun shining lightening it up a little, but not much. "Keep your light away from my eyes, and I'll do the same," Hanna said, turning her light on, and fastening it on her back. She walked into the dark a little, before taking her goggles off, looking around. In one of the corners, she could see one of the beasts. Its muscles flexing as it slowly walked over, it's gaze focused on Hanna. Although not daring to attack her, she had light.

"See you've found one," Riddick commented, walking past her, his own goggles off and the light attached to his back. "There are five other one's in here," He added, pointing into on direction where one of the beasts were. "Beauty, aren't they?" He joked, kneeling down and slipping under one of the machines.

"Yeah, beautiful…"

* * *

Me: Not that good…It's longer, but it's not good. Ah well, anyways…Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. 


	4. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner?

A/N: Still don't own Riddick nor anything else except Hanna; but as I said: I don't really own her either. This is one of my longest chapters so far...So, enjoy!

* * *

"Riddick! He-elp!" Hanna shouted, clutching her shoulder. How stupid she had been, walking into the dark without a light. She was breathing heavily, looking down at the killed creature. Her shoulder was wounded, and blood was dripping from a cut across her cheek. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Hanna?" Came Riddick's voice, a light flashing around. Suddenly she was blinded; Riddick's light hitting her eyes.

"Lower the light, you idiot," She hissed, her hand instinctively going up to her forehead, trying to shield her eyes from the blinding light. Although a soft scream of pain escaped her mouth as she moved her shoulder, the deep cut in her shoulder tightening as the shoulder moved. She was sitting on the ground, mostly because of the fact that her foot had been injured as well, and sitting on the ground might give her less of a chance to get eaten.

"Hanna…What the fuck happened?" Riddick asked, running towards where he could see Hanna. Her left hand clutched over her right shoulder, her breath coming out quickly, like she had been running. "Don't worry; I'll get you out…" He said, lifting Hanna up in his arms. "You're stupid, you know that?" He asked, grinning; although not amused this time. It was a serious grin, like he knew just how lucky she was to have survived.

"Blond, not stupid, Riddick…" Was Hanna's reply, before she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You don't have to carry me…Drag me instead, I deserve it…"

"The name is Richard," He said, causing Hanna to open her eyes. Her eyes were stating the unasked question. 'What!' could be read in them, written with disbelief. "Just think it's stupid. I go around calling you by your first name, and you call me by my last… Why not my first name?" He asked

"Well… I would gladly have done so, if it wasn't for the fact that the last guy to call you that, you chopped into pieces, Rid—Richard," Hanna replied closing her eyes again. "But if you want me to call you that, I will…But, my offers still stand that you can put me down and drag me…"

Riddick laughed, "No need, we're already at the ship," He said. They had been at the planet for two days now, mostly exploring and figuring out the best escape routes if anything should happen to go wrong. Sleeping had been tough, as there was only night once in 22 years. But they had managed, Hanna putting on the goggles and wrapping her face in blankets, except for her nose and mouth; Riddick by putting on the goggles and burying his face in a pillow.

"That was fast…" Hanna mumbled, she hadn't even noticed Riddick put on the goggles. Chances were he hadn't; after all, he had both his arms holding her up. But had he been wearing them all along? She couldn't remember, but had the sense not to open her eyes. The light would almost blind her.

"Time travels quickly, when you're having fun…" He joked, laying her down on one of the two beds they had managed to cram into the ship. He rolled up her pant leg, getting a sharp intake of breath from Hanna, her face was blank, but she was clearly in pain. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you. The creature already did that job well enough. Might I ask what made you be as 'blond' as to walk into the dark without a light?" He asked, getting some bandages and wrapping it around her foot.

"Adventure. Challenge. Danger." Hanna said, grinning stupidly at him; yet at the same time pained. "All the normal reasons to go into an abandoned ship filled with creatures that lurk in the dark, just waiting to rip you limb from limb,"

Riddick snorted, putting a salve on her shoulder now; the bandages already ready. "Or in other words; blondness and stupidity," He said, gently fixing her shoulder.

"Those are the same things,"

"You want your arm fixed, or cut off?"

"Fixed, please, Richard," Was the quick reply. Laying on the bed with a cut in one shoulder, and her foot successfully placed out of action, didn't give her much of an advantage to get a blade quickly and hold it towards him before he could cut her arm off. Doubtful he would do such a thing, but one can never know.

Riddick didn't reply, and fixed the rest of her cuts in silence. Hanna didn't say anything either, the explanation of why there was no conversation between the two, might be to the fact that Hanna had managed to fall asleep. Her head was resting on the pillow, her breath coming out slow and steady. Not as heavy and quickly as it had been before. He smiled, seating himself down on his own bed.

He didn't know why he was so nice to her, was it the fact that she was Kyra's sister? Or did he feel something towards her? He grinned to himself at the thought. She was beautiful, strong, stubborn, and a bit like him, yes. But, he didn't think of her as more than a friend. Did he?

"Good night, Hanna…" He muttered, watching her smile in her sleep, before fixing something with the controls, making the ship go dark; and he rested his head on his own pillow.

* * *

"Ricky! Oh, Ricky! I have breakfast or lunch or dinner. I don't know, because I haven't a clue what time it is…"

Riddick groaned, turning his back to what could only be Hanna.

"Fine, be that way you ungrateful brute. Ignore the fact that fixing food is very hard with a wounded shoulder, that I had to hobble around in the –ehkitchen with help from a stick because my foot is wrapped in bandages "

"Do you ever shut up? Just answer me, do you ever just close your mouth and think 'Maybe I should shut up before Riddick takes a knife and cuts my neck'?" Riddick asked, sitting up on the bed and looking at Hanna sleepily; although to her, he could have looked at her dreamily for all she knew, his eyes were of course concealed by the goggles.

"Glad you changed your mind," Chirped Hanna, handing him a plate filled with food. "And yes, that thought occurs to me once in a blue moon…" She added to his question, biting into a piece of toast herself. "Want some water, Ricky?" She asked, offering him a bottle of water.

"Don't call me that. Richard is okay, but Ricky is going too far, sweetheart," Riddick said, biting into his toast. "Hey, this is really good. Beautiful and a great cook…Next thing y'know, you'll be telling me you can handle kids." He added, taking the water bottle.

"Kids aren't the problem, it's often the parents I face trouble with. They don't appeal to the thought of having a babysitter who can slice them in half in a matter of seconds," Hanna replied, smirking as she took a sip of her own water bottle. "But alright, I won't call you Ricky again…"

Riddick grinned his amused smile. 'I've seen that a lot these days,' Hanna thought distractedly, 'and it's a nice grin too,'

"Get off your high horse there, sweetheart. Because it's soon night time,"


	5. On The Road Again

A/N: Okay...I finished this chapter yesterday and tried posting it, but something went wrong and wouldn't let me. Won't write another chapter today, because I've been busy all day and have little time on the computer now.

* * *

"Oh, wow, really? One should think that the fact that it's steadily getting darker should help me understand that without it being pointed out by the famous Riddick." Hanna said sarcastically, earning a glare in return.

"You said you didn't know what time it was, thought I could help you remember the day," Riddick said with a shrug.

"I said 'time' not 'day', Richard. There's a difference. Because there are 24 hours in a day, and 'time' comes under what the hour is," Hanna said, talking to him as if she was talking to a fourth year old.

Riddick grinned, and stood up, "Well, haven't you just become a ray of sunshine. What's the plan, o' happy one?" He asked, looking at her and stretching.

"Call me 'o' happy one' once more and my plan is to chop you up into pieces," Hanna hissed, "but the plan is to go outside when it gets dark, and just stay here for a while, before taking off…Just want to prove I can stay on this planet in the dark for a few hours as well…"

"She's _dead_, she wouldn't know if you tried jumping out of the ship,"

"I know she's dead, I'm not completely blond, but still… I want to prove it,"

"Fine…We'll stay out in the dark with those creatures for two hours before we take off. Gotcha," He said, winking. "Although if you get hurt in anyway, I have the right to drag your body back onboard the ship and get us out of here, deal?"

"Deal,"

* * *

"_On the road again  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again_"

"Can you please, in the name of all that is holy, shut up?" Riddick asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"Why? It's a great song…" Hanna argued from her position behind him.

"It's annoying. If you _must_ sing, then please sing something else." There was silence, and Riddick sighed triumphantly. If he was lucky, she didn't know the words to any other songs.

"_I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover_."

"God dammit, Hanna!" Riddick shouted angrily, hearing her laughter behind him. "As if it isn't bad enough we're walking in the dark, you have to go around and sing!"

"Makes me feel less nervous," Hanna said with a shrug, her light flashing around her, although careful not to hit Riddick's eyes or her own for that matter.

"Makes me want to kill," Riddick muttered.

"See, that's your problem. Every time I do something that remotely reminds you of happiness you get all grumpy and stuff. It's not healthy for you. All men should have some happiness in their lives, "

"I do _not_ want a lesson on what's healthy for me or not. Killing people ain't healthy, but we both do it. So you shut up about what's healthy for me, and worry about your own health, princess…"

"You calling me fat!"

Riddick groaned, "Oh please god, please kill me now you, bastard," He pleaded, flashing the light to the sides. He stopped and turned to Hanna, who hadn't been ready for his sudden stop and crashed into his chest.

"Hey! Flash the light when you're gonna stop like that," Hanna complained, rubbing her nose. Her shoulder and foot were still wrapped in bandages, but she was focusing her pain on something else so that she could walk.

"Listen, Hanna. I do _not_, and I repeat, do _not_, think that you are, in anyway, fat. A little chubby, yes," He joked, getting whacked on the head with the flashlight, "I was kidding… So just shut up, don't sing, don't complain, just walk…" He said before turning and continuing to walk again.

"May I talk, your majesty?" Hanna asked, clearly not happy about the way he had talked to her. All in all, she sounded like the selfish brat he secretly suspected she was.

"If you must," He muttered, he didn't like the fact that they were on this planet in the dark, she hadn't helped him a lot.

"Good…And I didn't think you thought in anything holy," She said, and Riddick could practically feel her annoying grin from behind her back. She was enjoying the situation, and was using it to her advantage. Damn her and her idiotic plans.

"I don't " He said, and stopped, Hanna once again crashing into his robust shape.

"WILL YOU STOP STOPPING LIKE THAT!" Hanna shouted, and Riddick moved back, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Hush."

"Mmph…" Riddick removed his hand from her mouth, his gaze looking around in the dark. There was of course, the creatures moving around, looking for an angle to attack from. But there was something else, something that was keeping some of the creatures attention off Hanna and him. Their bodies were see-through, in fact, Riddick doubted they were see-through, but just bones. Skeletons? No, couldn't be.

"What is that?" Hanna asked, having clearly noticed the exact same thing.

"Don't fucking know,"

"What do you mean you don't fucking know? You're the one who's been to this fucking planet before!"

"They weren't here last time,"

"Weren't here? How do you think they came here? Some fucking spaceship zoomed by and fucking dropped them? They must've been here before,"

"They weren't here, Hanna… They could've been, but they didn't show themselves at that point of time,"

"We're in deep shit, we're in deep fucking shit…"

* * *

A/N: Attempted humor in this chapter, sorry. Hanna singing 'On The Road Again' and 'Land Down Under' actually happened. Although then it was my sister May and me walking around, and I was doing the singing. So sorry for the attempted humor, I am not a great comedian... 


	6. What Is That?

A/N: Took me sometime to write this chapter; I have been a bit ill lately and not had much time on my hands to write.

Also, I know the light isn't neccassary, but walking around on that planet with no light to ward off the beast isn't the smartest… And Hanna realized that…

* * *

Hanna fastened her grip around her blade, lunging forward and penetrating the skin of the beast. Its blue blood ran down it's side and Hanna attacked at once over again. Leaving it to only that wound would be like making a death wish, her blade cut into the beast again; it cried out in pain, and tried attacking her. Having a hard time moving quick enough because of her hurt foot, she sunk her hand with the blade into the creature's chest, her hand getting covered with it's blood.

Riddick had been watching, and clapped his hands slowly. "You're hurt, and yet you're deadly." He stated, "Now c'mon, we need to get a move on. We're far away from the ship, and if you do not want to find out what we saw earlier on, I suggest you put that butt of yours into action, princess,"

"Did you not see me slay that animal?" Hanna retorted, although starting to walk, limping slightly.

"You're hurt…" Riddick commented, following her.

"Nah, ya'think?" Hanna asked, "And I s'pose the fact that I passed out yesterday because of blood loss just counts as a flesh wound or something?" She asked, her mood was clearly nothing to be messed with at the moment.

"What won't kill us, makes us stronger,"

Hanna kept quiet, either out of pure agony, or the fact that if she opened her mouth she'd say something that would make him retort with what could be his last words.

"This counts as me being allowed to take you back to the ship, right?" Riddick asked, and he could hear Hanna swear under her breath in front of him. "Take that as a yes."

"Shh…" Hanna whispered, before stopping up, Riddick almost bumping into her. "They're back," She whimpered, pointing in the direction of what Riddick had started calling 'new comers'. She took a deep breath, and flashed her light up to the creature; looking at the thing in front of her.

It wasn't that big, it was actually around Hanna's height. Its hands were formed into claws, the same for its legs. It had no mouth, more of four large teeth that went on the outside of its non-excisting lips. Its color was something between grey and blue, a horrible clash.

Hanna choked back a scream, "Wanna get off this place, now… Riddick, do something!"

"Do what? Jump over there and attack it! I don't even know of it weakness…Smart thing to do,"

"It's better to do that than stand here and wait for it to figure out _our_ weaknesses…"

"What you think the longer it stares at us, the better it will know us?"

"Oh, sorry…I totally forgot you were a bit snappy when it comes to weaknesses. But, yes, that is possible,"

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update… and for the shortness of this chapter… 


End file.
